A Side to Leave
by rahsax
Summary: A brief summary of Alfred's life, and how Arthur never truly left him. Warnings: mpreg; war; death; sex with a minor  even though at the time it wouldn't be so much of a big deal ; rape  but most of these things are only hinted or dealt with briefly


**This started as me wanting to write a mpreg birth-scene… and after the first paragraph (which later got pushed further down in the fic) morphed into a weird 'England never truly leaving America's side though his whole life even to his death' thing… funny thing is I don't even ship US/UK or UK/US that strongly… but this just came to me… and I wrote it… **

**Warnings: mentioned incest; mpreg; war; death; sex with a minor (even though at the time it wouldn't be so much of a big deal); rape; (so, you know, all the fun stuff! ^^ (although some of this is only hinted, and most is not talked about in detail, it's still there)**

**Pairings: **

**US/UK & UK/US **

**France/England**

**France/America**

**A-lot/America **

**Oh, this was written with no Internet access to check my facts… and my America history sucks (seeing I'm Australian!) so this is probably incredibly inaccurate, and even after I check some of the stuff I'm putting in here… I wouldn't completely trust the sources I got it from online… so… if it's incorrect please tell me… I want to learn from my mistakes! (This is also the reason why it skips like hell loads of American history) **

**Also, title's shit, but I'm really bad at naming things… so we'll just ignore that! **

**So let us begin! **

After a few nights of pain, blood, sweat and tears and exhaustion, Arthur had two children snuggled up to either side of him. Their father; the bloody Frenchman gushed and gooed over how beautiful they were, and how grateful he was to Arthur for giving him two perfect boys, Arthur just laughed, like he would give Francis both of them, he did however let Francis take the second born from him, let Francis name the second born. He had the first-born, Alfred he named him, after one of his many kings. The baby cried all night and as worn out as he was, Arthur swore he wouldn't leave his side.

As Alfred got older he created problems, like any child, he played hard, and crashed harder. When he first skinned his knee he tried to hide his tears, but Arthur saw through him, smiled down at him and told him that even the strongest sometimes cry; so Alfred cried, and Arthur didn't leave his side.

When Alfred first found out he was pregnant he broke down in tears, he had to give Arthur credit though, for everything the man did to his colonies people he was nice to their personification. He held the boy through the tears muttering how it would be all right, how he'd get through this, and how Arthur was so sorry he'd have to go through with this, so sorry he would have to give birth while he was still so young. It calmed Alfred down a bit, but he still spent the night crying and Arthur didn't leave his side.

Once America got over the shock that he was expecting, he would ask England a million questions, which Arthur would always answer honestly, knowing better then to lie to the boy. Eventually the inevitable question of 'have you ever had a child?' came up, and Arthur answered honestly, yes he had, 'who?' 'well you and Matthew of course' Alfred had cried that night as well, after yelling at Arthur for a few hours, something Arthur decided was a perfectly natural reaction to finding out your 'mother' was also going to be the father of your children. The Englishman just hugged him, and no matter how much Alfred yelled at him Arthur didn't leave his side.

As his pregnancy got further along, America started asking more detailed questions to do with how his body was going to give birth do the child, until he reached the question of 'does it hurt?' and as much as it pained Arthur not to, he didn't lie to his young colony, he told him the truth. The fear in Alfred's eyes grew quickly when he heard just how much giving birth was going to hurt; Arthur couldn't help but to hug him, hold him close and whisper encouraging words. Eventually the tears fell from the colonies eyes, and Arthur didn't leave his side.

When the day of the birth arrived Alfred was slightly glad to have someone there who had been through it before to be there with him. At least then when Arthur said he knew how much it hurt Alfred could half-believe him. As the labor went on, Arthur whispered encouraging words, lighting candles and keeping the fireplace lit so Alfred didn't get cold. The labor exhausted Alfred, and after the second day of it he asked Arthur when it would end; and Arthur explained to him that nation's labors can go for up to a week, and Alfred nearly gave up then and there, but Arthurs encouraging words, and constant support got him through the 3 days of hard labor, and eventually it was over, eventually his first child was born, and when Arthur handed him the cloth-wrapped baby he couldn't help but cry tears of happiness. After cleaning up and returning, Arthur didn't leave his side.

He spent the next few years living with Arthur (as much as the Englishman could, with still having to look after his own country). Having 12 more children, he was grateful for the Englishman's help with raising them. No matter how happy his was and how much he wished he could live that life forever he knew his people weren't happy; he knew the British weren't treating them right; he knew what they wanted and knew he had to give it to them. Arthur would find him staring out windows and would try to talk him into telling him what was wrong. Alfred would just ignore him but Arthur didn't leave his side.

Eventually his peoples wants outweighed his own wants, and, he eventually rebelled against England, against Arthur, he moved himself and his 13 children out of his old house in the country-side, and into their new home near where he knew the Capital would be built, and he called the one man he knew would help him break away from England's rule. France. Francis was happy to help his child break away from England, being very bitter of the Englishman taking away his 'Mattheu', and if asked he had a large list of 'other' reasons why he was willing to do this, but everyone knew the main one. He brought Spain and Prussia along for the ride and the three of them helped Alfred get Arthur off his land. He no longer had Arthur at his side.

A few nights Alfred would find himself in Francis' chambers; on Francis' bed; under Francis, and part of him knew what he was risking, and another part of him knew he just didn't care. A few months later he realized he was pregnant again, Francis was ecstatic to find out he was going to be a father (again), and even though Alfred had had 13 children before he was as scared as ever, and part of him wished he had Arthur at his side.

The civil war was hard of Alfred, watching his children attack each other, trying to raise his youngest while his oldest attempted to kill each other. He had eventually called out to Arthur for help, but Arthur couldn't do anything for him, except visit every now and then and take care of his children while Alfred himself lay in bed suffering from the war going on over his land. Some nights were hard, with Alfred lying in bed screaming in pain, but Arthur didn't leave his side.

Years went by, and Alfred had 35 more kids, 48 in total, the world went to war; _the war to end all wars_, fifty years later Alfred would laugh at that title, saying it was the naïve to say that, but back then he was in support for the idea that this war would be the last. Hoping that after this the world, or rather, Europe would become peaceful. His relationship with Arthur had improved greatly, the man having fathered a few more of his children, and they fought together and Arthur was the one to find him the night he had broken down in tears over how horrible all this fighting was. Arthur held him that night and no matter how much Alfred cried, Arthur didn't leave his side.

World War Two came around, everyone was just getting over the first one, and now they were killing each other again. Of course there was the fact that the recession seemed to disappear now that everyone had an enemy to fight, something more important then money worries. Alfred tried to avoid it at first, but he couldn't, even when Arthur had asked him the first few times, nearly begged him to join he replied with a simple 'no', he didn't want to re-live the experiences of what the European nations called a war. It wasn't until Arthur showed up to his house uninvited, bloodied and bruised, that he decided it had gone on for too long. Arthur was suffering; the man that was almost always there for him, Francis, the man who was there for him when Arthur wasn't was suffering, even Matthew, his brother who lived away from it all like he did, was suffering, suffering because of the men he had sent to support his parents. It was then that Alfred decided to rejoin the war, and as Arthur's condition got worse and better as the war went on and eventually ended Alfred didn't leave his side.

The Cold War started nearly as soon as the Second World War ended, and Alfred could almost laugh at the bitter irony, he had just been allied with the Soviets, he was now saving the very people he had sentenced to be under Ivan's cold rule. Of course, he blamed it partially on the Russian being from Europe, those who seem to change allies and enemies almost a daily basis, but part of him knew it was partly his fault as well, his fault for giving Russia more power, giving the Soviet's support during the war, a chance for them to build up a strong army. After years of fighting he couldn't even say he won the war, but rather the Soviet Union crumbled under it's own size. He was there when the Berlin wall fell, he saw the two brothers united after years apart, and he felt bad, he blamed himself for them being separated, but he didn't know what to do about it. He would always look back at that war and find it useless, something that could have easily been avoided, the only good thing he could see that came out of all that violence the Russian had brought was Alaska, the little (or as little as a child of the Russian's could be) baby boy he got to hold in his arms, another state, another child for him to look after. However the whole pregnancy the Russian was not to be found anywhere near where Alfred was, Arthur and Matthew made sure of that. No, the whole pregnancy and the birth, it wasn't the father of the child that was by his side it was Arthur, no matter what happened back in England, no matter what else was happening in the world, while he was expecting, and even a few weeks after the birth Arthur didn't leave his side.

Years past, he had fought in many wars, many battles he had seen, men dying all over the place, he was starting to understand why Europe could seem so calm about war, after seeing it again and again, it's all just the same… until now. The states were revolting; attacking one another, declaring war, and Alfred was suffering both emotionally and physically. His body was suffering from the affects of war on his land; and emotionally he was suffering watching his children fight amongst themselves. This was so much worse then his civil war, it wasn't two sides arguing over, it was everyone for themselves, they weren't fighting over who had control of the land, whether they should continue to have slaves, they were trying to kill each other, and sometimes they were succeeding. The only thing they all wanted was to no longer be part of the United States of America, and Alfred was suffering because of that. Arthur came over and helped him all he could, but that was limited, but no matter what others told him to do Arthur didn't leave his side.

America; Alfred had been getting gradually sicker; until he eventually was placed on bed-rest. Arthur had decided he was going to take care of the boy, until he either got better or until… well… he didn't want to think about it. One night while sitting next to the bed Arthur heard Alfred ask him what he was suppose to do, and all he could reply with was 'be strong lad' which Alfred coughed in response. 'Stay with me' Alfred said and Arthur promised not to leave his side. That night as Alfred fell into eternal sleep and Arthur didn't leave his side.

America had died. All the nations came to his funeral; all his children, states that had now became separate countries looked solemnly down at their mothers face, knowing it was their fault he was like that. The European countries had stopped arguing for the day, all thinking the same thing, for all the boy's flaws he didn't disserve this; they, the ones who had mastered raping and torturing each other did. Everyone offered their condolences to Matthew and Arthur, the ones that had lost a brother and a son; And until the coffin was buried under the ground Arthur didn't leave it's, didn't leave his side.

**Thanks for reading; I hope you liked it ^^ **

**It's strange how some paragraphs end up ridiculously long, and other ridiculously short… it was just how much I could write about it at the time. **

**Please review to tell me what you thought of it; and anyway I could improve (it was a bit of a 'what the hell lets write this' type of thing… so it definitively won't be perfect!~) (And yes, this is what I've been doing instead of writing new chapters of 'The Children of Nations'… this is more fun at the moment!) **

**Wrote bits of this (including the ending) late at night so it won't be great… but it should be ok…ish…**

**~Rahsax **


End file.
